


I'm looking for a roleplay partner!

by Morositas



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: This is a roleplay request, and it will be deleted as soon as I find a roleplay partner.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 1





	I'm looking for a roleplay partner!

Hello, I'm looking for a roleplay partner. This is a roleplay request, and it will be deleted as soon as I find a roleplay partner.

I'm looking for someone with whom I can roleplay:  
— Luffy/Law  
— Law/Zoro

— Law/Eustass

Be advanced literate, bring plots and ideas and contribute to the roleplay. You can contact me on my discord which is caseycrumb24#4985, but I also have other social networks we can use to chat with each other (WhatsApp, Tumblr, etc).


End file.
